


The Customer Ain't Always Right

by ShallICompareThee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: Oggi era il gran giorno. L'avrebbe fatto. Stava davvero per 'usare le parole come una persona normale e parlare' (come diceva Cora) con il Bel Barista (come l'aveva battezzato lei).O almeno quella era la sua intenzione- se non fosse per questo stronzo che aveva saltato la fila.[Traduzione della fic di Trilliath; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Customer Ain't Always Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718015) by [trilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath). 



> Dato che Tumblr ispira sempre con aneddoti divertenti.  
> \---  
> Ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.  
> Tutte le eventuali recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all’autrice originale. È possibile trovare la mia traduzione anche su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=635889).

 

A volte detestava davvero sua sorella. Sentì il cellulare vibrare per la terza volta e sospirò, scostando lo sguardo dal barista dietro al bancone e leggendo gli ultimi messaggi di Cora.

> _allora lo farai?_
> 
> _DEVI FARLO PRIMA O POI_
> 
> _FAAAALLO_
> 
> _OGGI! O MORIRAAAAI_
> 
> **_Falso._ **
> 
> _VERO INVECE! NON POTRAI SOPRAVVIVERE ANCORA A LUNGO ALL’ADORAZIONE A DISTANZA_
> 
> _NON PUOI BACIARE IL BEL BARISTA FINCHÉ NON DICHIARERAI IL TUO INTENSO BISOGNO DI FARLO_

Su quel punto aveva ragione, per quanto fosse irritante.

> _d’altro canto però se ti da picche non avrò più il mio schiavetto-porta-caffè_
> 
> _okay come non detto_
> 
> _fai il coniglio e continua ad amarlo a distanza e a portarmi il caffè gratis_
> 
> _ma almeno potresti come minimo chiedergli come si chiama_

Anche quello era un suggerimento valido. Il nome sulla sua targhetta iniziava per S, ma il resto era stato cancellato con il bianchetto e sostituito con una serie illeggibile di lettere.

Si rimise il telefono in tasca, mentre la ragazza in fila davanti a lui finiva di ordinare. Aspettò un attimo, mentre lei si spostava leggermente di lato, concentrandosi a rimettere la carta di credito nel portafoglio. Ciò gli diede anche l’opportunità di raccogliere un po’ di coraggio prima di dover fare un passo in avanti e dire una frase di senso compiuto. La ragazza si allontanò prima che lui avesse scelto con quale opzione impacciata cominciare, avendo l’orribile impressione che fosse troppo tardi per pensare a qualcosa di buono, e lo spazio di fronte a sé si liberò.

Prima che potesse avanzare e affrontare il barista ridicolmente attraente, però, la porta della caffetteria si chiuse con uno schianto e un uomo con un completo dall’aria costosa e dei pretenziosi occhiali di marca con la montatura rettangolare lo superò e si piantò davanti al bancone.

“Ehm,” mormorò Derek. Si guardò alle spalle per confermare che, sì, c’erano altre tre persone dietro di lui ed era chiaro che stessero formando una fila.

“Fammi un latte macchiato con latte di soia, tre tazzine di espresso e una pompata di vaniglia senza zu-”

“Il prossimo, prego!” esclamò il Bel Barista, ignorando l’uomo che gli stava di fronte e rivolgendo un’espressione marcatamente innocente verso Derek. Ma nei suoi occhi c’era una luce furba.

“Pronto!” disse lo Stronzo, schioccandogli le dita di fronte al viso. “Sono qui, ragazzino.”

“Sì, signore, la vedo. E prenderò la sua ordinazione tra…” si sporse di lato per guardare la fila di clienti, “quattro persone. Ops! Cinque, adesso. Le conviene mettersi in fila prima che diventino sei.”

Il Coglione si guardò dietro con impazienza e sogghignò senza una traccia di vergogna verso le persone in attesa.

“Senti, questa gente può aspettare un paio di minuti in più prima di andare alla loro lezione di yoga o all’appuntamento dall’estetista o a prendere l’assegno della disoccupazione o quello che devono fare. Io non ho tempo di aspettare. Ho una riunione molto importante tra cinque minuti.”

“Interessante,” disse lentamente S, con un tono che indicava che pensasse l’esatto contrario.

“Quindi prendi la mia ordinazione.”

“Ne sarei lieto. Tra cinque persone,” ripeté, scandendo bene ogni parola.

La Testa di Cazzo rimase lì impalato, sconvolto, fissando il giovane nel suo grembiule azzurro fresco di bucato.

Con un movimento che fece aderire la sottile maglietta grigia ai bicipiti e che sottolineò l’ampiezza delle sue spalle, il Bel Barista incrociò le braccia, ricambiando lo sguardo con le sopracciglia scure sollevate.

“Amico, più rimarrà lì, più farà tardi. Forza. In fondo alla fila,” disse, muovendo la mano come a scacciarlo.

“Hai la minima idea di chi io sia?”

“No!” rispose, senza esitare un attimo. “E non m’interessa. Ora chiuda il becco e vada in fondo alla fila,” affermò senza giri di parole, facendo l’occhiolino a Derek.

Arrossì, sentendo le persone dietro di lui ridacchiare, sorprese e divertite. La schiena dello Stronzo s’irrigidì ulteriormente quando le sentì – cosa che lui non aveva creduto possibile, dato il suo atteggiamento pieno di sé. E invece si diede ancora più arie e tentò di sporgersi minacciosamente oltre il bancone.

“Come _osi_ parlarmi così?” disse, con voce piena d’indignazione. “Chiama il tuo responsabile. Subito!”

Il Bel Barista emise un sospiro profondo, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Ma sollevò le mani a mo’ di resa e si voltò, inoltrandosi per qualche secondo nel retro della caffetteria per poi tornare con una donna più grande al seguito. Con un gesto derisorio della mano, come avrebbe fatto l’assistente di un mago particolarmente sarcastico, la invitò ad avvicinarsi all’uomo d’affari.

“Vado a recuperare un po’ di quei muffin, li stiamo finendo; ci metto un attimo,” mormorò S alla sua responsabile, voltandosi e scomparendo nel retro.

La donna aveva un aspetto dolce, con sottili rughe che rivelavano anni di sorrisi e morbidi riccioli che cominciavano a mostrare qualche capello grigio, e indossava una camicia a fiori sotto al grembiule azzurro. Sospirò, scuotendo la testa mentre guardava il barista allontanarsi, per poi mettersi un sorriso educato sulle labbra e intrecciare le dita davanti a sé, avvicinandosi al bancone. “Che problema c’è, signore?”

“Quel ragazzo mi ha trattato in modo orribile e ora arriverò tardi alla mia riunione,” disse quello, assumendo un’espressione sconvolta e offesa, estraendo il cellulare e cominciando a scrivere qualcosa. “Non voglio più sentire storie. Tutte queste persone l’hanno visto. Voglio che lo licenzi immediatamente.”

La donna passò un’occhiata sui clienti dietro di lui e quando posò lo sguardo su Derek sollevò un sopracciglio come a chiedergli conferma. Lui emise uno sbuffo ironico e scosse la testa, guardando lo Stronzo con un’espressione che sperava che comunicasse tutto il suo disprezzo.

Lei accennò un piccolo sorriso, poi disse: “Non mi permetterei di darle torto, signore. Temo di non avere l’autorità di licenziarlo, ma se vuole posso chiamare il proprietario. È proprio nel retro.”

“Va bene, ma mi aspetto di essere ricompensato per aver dovuto sopportare tutta questa trafila,” disse quello.

“E non sei l’unico,” borbottò la responsabile a bassa voce.

“Come?” chiese l’altro, sollevando lo sguardo dallo schermo.

“Ho detto che sono certa che ne potrà parlare con lui, signore,” disse, girandosi e addentrandosi nel retro.

Ci fu il suono attutito di voci, poi una risata e un clangore metallico. Un attimo dopo comparve S, pulendosi le mani sul grembiule e lasciandosi dietro corte scie di zucchero al velo.

“Yo,” salutò, rivolgendogli un ampio ghigno con tutta l’aria di una piccola canaglia.

Derek non poté evitare di ridere sottovoce. Se non fosse già stato attratto da lui, questo momento avrebbe fatto nascere una cotta seria.

L’uomo sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo dal cellulare ed emise un suono spazientito, mentre la responsabile tornava in negozio da sola, portando un vassoio carico di muffin. “Cos’è questa storia? Ho detto di voler parlare con il proprietario!”

“E io gliel’ho portato,” rispose lei, infilando il vassoio pieno nella teca dei dolciumi.

“Come ho detto,” disse il barista, sorridendo, “yo.”

L’uomo d’affari rimase a bocca aperta per qualche secondo, ma prima che potesse iniziare a parlare gli altri avventori iniziarono a ridere, capendo la trappola in cui era caduto.

“Anche il proprietario dice di metterti in fila, stronzo!” esclamò una delle ragazze dietro Derek.

Il Cazzone fece un passo indietro con aria sconvolta, passando lo sguardo dal Bel Barista al resto dei clienti seccati, come se si fosse ritrovato all’improvviso in un universo alternativo. Girò sui tacchi e marciò verso la porta, farfugliando un miscuglio incomprensibile d’insulti e assurde minacce di fargli chiudere l’attività. Fu seguito da un sottofondo di risate e inviti ad affrettare il passo.

“Stiles, tesoro, luce dei miei occhi,” disse la responsabile con un tono a metà tra esasperato e affettuoso, scuotendogli una spalla. “Perché devi sempre mettermi in mezzo?”

“Oh, andiamo, adoro l’espressione sui loro stupidi musi quando scoprono che io e te siamo i proprietari e so che vale anche per te, non negarlo. Andresti all’altra cassa? Facciamo un po’ di caffè per queste persone educate, magnifiche e _pazienti_!” finì con voce abbastanza alta da farsi sentire da tutti, ottenendo come risposta risate e un piccolo applauso.

La donna si limitò a roteare gli occhi e a spostarsi dietro all’altro registratore di cassa, rivolgendosi alla donna dietro a Derek: “Posso occuparmi io di lei, signorina.”

“Adoro questo lavoro,” mormorò l’altro. Stiles, se davvero era quello che c’era scritto sulla targhetta, scrocchiò le dita con un sorriso e si voltò verso di lui, pronto finalmente a prendere la sua ordinazione.

“Ehi, Derek. Cosa ti preparo oggi?”

“Ehm,” iniziò lui, mentre le parole si attorcigliavano in un groviglio inestricabile nella sua mente al suono del suo nome. Prima di poterci pensare, chiese: “Sai come mi chiamo?”

L’altro gli sorrise in modo sfacciato, assottigliando gli occhi. “Certo che sì! L’ho scritto chissà quante volte. Vieni da noi almeno due volte a settimana. Probabilmente so anche indovinare cosa ordinerai: un latte macchiato al caramello con panna montata e un caffè lungo con un goccio di latte, giusto?”

“Giusto,” rispose lui, piano.

“Allora,” continuò, preparando le due tazze usa e getta e digitando l’ordine alla cassa. “Per chi è il secondo caffè? Capo? Amico?” Fece una pausa e quando Derek scosse la testa dimenò le sopracciglia, aggiungendo con voce scherzosa: “Amante?”

“No,” rispose lui con uno sbuffo divertito, inarcando un sopracciglio. “È per la mia sorellina rompiballe.”

“Ah, okay. Gentile da parte tua,” mormorò, quasi tra sé e sé, accettando la banconota da dieci dollari che gli porse prima che il costo totale apparisse sullo schermo.

Derek aprì la bocca, cercando di pensare a qualcosa da dire, ma come al solito non gli venne in mente niente di appropriato. Tutto quello che riuscì a dire fu: “Tieni il resto.”

“Oh, grazie,” disse Stiles, mettendolo nel barattolo delle mance. Esitò, come se volesse aggiungere un altro commento personale, ma mormorò solo: “Saranno pronti in un attimo,” per poi voltarsi e preparare i caffè. Era sempre un piacere guardarlo lavorare, mentre le sue mani dalle dita affusolate sfrecciavano sulla macchina, macinando i chicchi al punto giusto e tenendo d’occhio le temperature affidandosi ai suoni e all’esperienza, invece di controllare i termometri. Derek cercò di non fissarlo in modo troppo evidente.

Non ci volle molto a completare le bevande, ma quando Stiles tornò al bancone per passargliele, tentennò, tenendo in mano una delle tazze e sporgendosi in avanti, guardandolo con quel sorrisetto malandrino che iniziava a incurvargli la bocca. Si leccò le labbra con aria quasi nervosa e disse: “Ehi, ehi, posso chiederti una cosa?”

Derek mandò giù la risposta da dodicenne ( _‘L’hai appena fatto’_ ) e si limitò ad annuire. L’altro si guardò attorno con aria furtiva e decisamente esagerata, poi si sporse sopra la superficie del bancone e gli indicò di avvicinarsi piegando un dito. Il cuore gli batteva già a mille per il nervosismo e l’emozione, accontentandolo e sporgendo il petto verso di lui, avvicinando i loro volti molto più di quanto avrebbero fatto due estranei.

“Okay,” iniziò quello, abbassando la voce fin quasi a un sussurro e spostandosi ancora un po’ in avanti. “Allora. Senti. Mi stavo chiedendo, pensi che il proprietario mi licenzierà se ti chiedessi il numero di telefono?”

Derek s’immobilizzò e lo fissò, osservando il modo civettuolo in cui sbatteva le ciglia e la curva birichina della bocca. L’imbarazzo e l’incertezza cercarono di venire a galla e additare un possibile scherzo, per poi incoraggiarlo a scappare e al diavolo il caffè! Ma c’era una tensione attorno agli occhi di Stiles, una specie di espressione speranzosa che rimase anche quando i gesti scherzosi svanirono, trattenendo il respiro. Sembrava che dicesse sul serio.

E poi… Cora non gliel’avrebbe mai fatta passare liscia se si fosse lasciato sfuggire questa opportunità.

“Non credo,” rispose, abbassando lo sguardo sulle dita che tamburellavano un ritmo nervoso sul lato della tazza, su cui aveva scritto – presumibilmente – il suo nome con scarabocchi neri. “Mi sembra un tipo a posto.”

“Sì? Forse hai ragione. Ce la mette tutta,” disse Stiles, sorridendo e abbassando lo sguardo sul caffè che aveva in mano.

Derek ignorò l’ansia all’idea di fare qualche disastro imbarazzante e s’impose di flirtare di rimando. Allungò una mano e sfilò uno dei pennarelli dalla piccola tasca del suo grembiule, poi lo stappò e afferrò la mano di Stiles. Era calda, quasi bollente per via del calore trasferitosi dalla tazza, e gli diede una sensazione estremamente piacevole nella propria; la voltò per avere spazio per scrivere. Gli lasciò il numero, delineando le cifre con molta più attenzione di quanto avrebbe fatto Stiles, e poi rimise il pennarello a posto.

“Beh,” disse, concedendosi un piccolo sorriso compiaciuto, “adesso è troppo tardi per chiedere. E non credo che ti crei problemi: non può incolparti se un cliente ci prova con te, no?”

“Hai ragione. Sarebbe piuttosto ridicolo. Dovrei dare le dimissioni, se avessi un capo così irragionevole,” concordò Stiles, rivolgendogli un ampio sorriso. Si morse un labbro, guardandosi la mano. “Mi sa che dovremo solo vedere cosa succederà.”

“Immagino di sì,” disse Derek, afferrando i caffè mentre l’altro ammirava l’inchiostro sulla sua pelle.

“Sai che c’è? Ho la sensazione che andrà tutto alla grande,” affermò, guardandolo da sotto le ciglia.

“Che buffo,” rispose Derek, ricambiando il sorriso. “Lo penso anch’io.”

 


End file.
